Inu Musha
by RexGato
Summary: A world of demons and monsters, an alliance is formed and a legened will be stopped if a few ragtag fighters can band together and stop two evils from coming to pass. Will inu yasha and a few new friends be able to stop Naraku from toaking over? Or will l
1. Chapter 1

In a small village at the foot of Mt. Hiei Inu Yasha and his friends were resting with the help of one of Miroku's scams. "This is starting to way heavily on my conscious." Kagome said breathing a small sigh as she sat with Shippo in her arms. "Hey, we've paid our debts to society in our own way." Inu Yasha said trying to change Kagome's mind. Everyone nodded, but stayed silent as a couple walked into the restaurant they were sitting in. The male had spiky black hair and was tall, lean, and a scar on his right cheek seemingly caused by a jagged blade. He wore blue samurai armor that was slightly chipped away. The woman was slim and very busty unlike the other women in the restaurant. She wore dark blue shoulder and shin armor. She also wore a purple cloth across her chest. She was covered from waist to knees by a loin cloth. When the wind blew it left nothing to the imagination.

"I sense something odd about those two, something I really don't trust." Inu Yasha said as his fingers lightly touched his sword. "Yeah, the woman dresses like a hooker from my time." Kagome whispered. The male of the couple glared at Inu Yasha before sitting down. The sword at his hip was a regular katana but eye of the gauntlet on his right hand blinked as if it were alive. Inu Yasha turned toward the rest of the group. "Let's go, I'm getting pissed off." Said as Inu Yasha leaves an arrow flies past him leaving a scratch as it implants itself in the doorway. Inu Yasha jumped out of the restaurant dodging three more arrows as they stabbed into a table leg. "Demon, why are you here?" Said the male gauntlet holder. "Who the hell do you think you're talkin' to?" Inu Yasha yelled back. The male reaches for his sword, but the female whispers in his ear.

As if gravity came crashing down, he was slammed to the floor. "I'm sorry little doggy, He gets antsy around demons that aren't attacking." Said the woman. "Little doggy?" Inu Yasha said in confusion. "Little mutt is more like it." The male said under his breath. The male stood and shook out his head. "Muchi, you bitch if you ever do that again and I'll wring your neck." The male said as he ran his hands through his spiky black hair. Muchi's eyes grew dark as she tried to curb her anger. "Don't interrupt while grown ups are talking!" She said shoving him out of the restaurant. Kagome placed her hand on Muchi's shoulder. "I have a few questions for you." Kagome said gently pushing Muchi up to the table. "Well what is it priestess?" Muchi said as she sat at the table. Kagome seemed shocked. "Why are you calling me a priestess? I'm just a normal girl." Kagome said somewhat defensively. The male grunted as if to mock Kagome's modesty.

"We aren't stupid nor are we willing to believe that a normal human girl would wear a sailor fuku in the warring states era." He said gruffly. "By the way, I'm Honcho-maru." Kagome was now a little suspicious. "How did you know what I was wearing?" Kagome asked Muchi. "We were pulled to this time, the oni need our help." Said Muchi. Shippo threw a pebble and hit Miroku in the head. "Don't you think it's odd that these two are so casual around demons and they hunt demons?" Shippo whispered to Miroku. Both Miroku and the nearby Sango nodded.

It didn't take long before Inu Yasha started to storm out of the place with Kagome trying to hold him back. "I don't feel like staying here we are on the look out for demons with unusually strong auras, they call themselves "The band of seven". Have you seen them?" Muchi said as Inu Yasha passed her. He stopped in his tracks and glared at her. "Why are you asking? You're mortal with no way of killing a pack of monsters like them," Inu Yasha said smugly. "I've tried; they are not easy to beat." Honcho stood and gave a small chuckle. "Then I guess you underestimate our power." He said as he drew his sword. He whirled around and stabbed his sword into the wall next to Kagome's head. Inu Yasha pulled out his sword and swung to try and take off Honcho's head but was wrapped in a whip by Muchi. "We are the wielders of the oni and ogre gauntlets, we may be human but demons are at our mercy." Muchi said pointing to the demon split on the other side of the wall as Kagome sat down.

"I'm sorry to startle you," Honcho said sheathing his sword. "But demons should never harm humans." Miroku walked over to Muchi sneaking a grab on her ass like every other girl he has met. Muchi turned to Miroku, who flinched when she smiled at him. "You usually get slapped for that, don't you?" She asked. Miroku nodded at the question. "Not today!" Muchi yelled as her whip turned to a mace. Miroku was sent flying in a blink of an eye. "Even father than the last one, have you been enhancing without me?" Honcho asked his partner.

Before he could get his answer a large buzz saw sliced through the restaurant leaving everyone inside sliced to bits. "The band of seven, their here!" Kagome yelled as she drew her bow. Honcho drew his sword as Inu Yasha stepped up next to him. "It's time for you to feel the power of the oni!" He said as his blade grew narrower and longer and the hilt became more jagged. Inu yasha drew his sword and transformed it to its true form. "Tetsusaiga!" He called out swinging his sword at Ginkotsu. Both Inu Yasha and Honcho made a dash for the cyborg barbarian with swords in hand. "I'll never allow Naraku to become the demon king! Taste the power of Kuga" Honcho announced as he swung his sword releasing a blade of air cutting off one of Ginkotsu's wheels. Inu yasha heard the sword's name. "Where is that flea bitten wolf?" Inu Yasha said as he looked around. He was distracted long enough to get Renkotsu's boot to his face.

"What the hell was that?" He said as he sat up to see Renkotsu's cannon inches from his face. Muchi! Do it now!" Honcho yelled as he was in a dead lock with Jakotsu, the wielder of the snake-like sword Jakotsutou. As if her life depended on it she placed a ring on her gauntlet and the eye in the middle bust with a blue light. Her whip shot forward and pulled Renkotsu toward Muchi who shot electricity through the whip making Renkotsu writhe in pain. "You bitch!" Renkotsu said as he took a swig from the gourd at his hip. Before he could blow it from his mouth Muchi shocked him again causing the liquid to ignite inside of his mouth. Honcho jumped back from Jakotsu to change orbs. "Oh no you don't cutie!" Jakotsu said he took a swing at him. Honcho blocked it with his axe of scorched earth. "Sorry, I'm not a nice person right now, Chigo is hungry." Honcho said before he plunged the axe into the ground. When the axe hit, the ground under the band of seven's members exploded with lava. When the members got to their feet they retreated not wanting to be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. "And that's the way the rice ball crumbles." Muchi said with a grin as she scratched her ass like a man. "Man that is gross." Sango said in disgust.

Later that night the group set up camp in the woods. "You're useless!" Honcho said before punching the dog yokai. Inu Yasha turned with the punch and delivered one of his own. "I'm only going to do this once so please watch Kagome. It may come in handy." Muchi said as she walked over to the fighting Inu Yasha and Honcho standing a yard away from them. Muchi whistled and lifted the front of her loin cloth, Inu Yasha and Honcho stopped fighting to stare at Muchi's exposed pussy. "Wow, I don't know that girls could be that small." Inu Yasha said. Honcho turned away quickly. "Muchi, please put that away. I'm your brother for Oni's sake." Kagome frowned at the thought of showing off her own pussy. Muchi dropped her loin cloth and sat down next to Sango who was sitting alone with Kirara. Inu Yasha sat next to Kagome in silence, still stunned by Muchi's display.

Honcho decided to gather fire wood to start a camp fire. "Monk, follow me I'll need your help." He said only stopping to call on Miroku. Miroku was wondering why he had to follow the samurai. "Hey Honcho, my name isn't monk. It's Miroku." He said as they scoped out trees. "Sorry about that, I'm not a person that asks for other's names." Honcho said with a small chuckle. He pointed to a large tree and placed the air orb into the gauntlet, he swung the Kuga sword twice. The tree was cut into pieces. Miroku used the Kazaana to throw the pieces back to camp. "Nice work Miroku." Hocho said as he patted Miroku on the back.

"What is it like where you come from?" Sango asked as she looked up at the gauntlet on Muchi's arm. Muchi looked at her for a second before answering. "Back in our time we were like Kagome students struggling to get by but the reason was different, we were destined to fight the demons in this time and can't go back until we kill the demon Naraku." Muchi said her gazed fixed on the quarreling Kagome and Inu Yasha. "And I see you keep looking at my arm, and no; I can't take it off. It is part of me now until I find away to get it off." Sango sat quietly watching Kirara and Shippo snuggle up with each other.

As Honcho and Miroku entered the camp grounds they were laughing like old friends. "Hey Mu, I just realized this but look." Honcho said standing next to Miroku. The two looked almost exactly alike. "So he is your twin, so what?" His sister said as she leaned on Sango. She resembled Sango a little more than she wanted to admit. "So we have met our really great grand-parents?" Honcho said dumbfounded. "Now I'm glad we are only related by the fact we grew up together. He winked at Sango and went to stoke the fire. "He means well he is faking because the pervert gene skipped over him or else I'd be as testy as you are grandma." Said Muchi as she lay on her side slowly drifted off to sleep. The others drifted off to sleep while Miroku and Honcho kept watch. "I don't think it was a smart idea for you to keep watch because I'm just waiting for you to touch my sister so I can kill you." Honcho said while cleaning his sword. Miroku patted him on the back. "I'll be heading to bed now; you should try and get some sleep before we head out tomorrow." Miroku said before heading to a spot by Shippo and Kirara.

Muchi got up and stood next to her brother. "We have to get rid of her now or Naraku will do it while the band of seven finishes off Kikyo." Muchi said as she readied her whip. With those words Honcho walked into the hut that Kagome was soundly sleeping in. He placed his hand on his sword and with a quick motion sliced down into the pillow Kagome had been sleeping on. "Huh? Where'd she go?" He said as he looked over and saw Kagome had moved before his blade reached her. Kagome screamed forcing Inu Yasha to jerk up and look around. "Kagome what is it?" He yelled as he ran in and saw Honcho with his sword ready. Kagome explained that Honcho tried to kill her.

"Well oni boy got any last words?" Inu Yasha said as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga and charged for the boy. Honcho dodged his opponent's blade with ease. "Yeah learn how to weild a sword, mutt!" He yelled as he switched to an orb that glowed like the morning sun. "Tenso, the blades of light." He said as his sword split into twin short swords. Inu Yasha held up his sword to defend himself but was easily knocked aside by the strength of the two swords. "These are holy weapons; your sword is no match for them." Honcho said as he made a cross with the swords. Kagome fired and arrow and hit his swords causing them to revert back to a normal katana. She fired another arrow and hit his armor causing a few demon souls to drift from it. "What the hell? His armor is full of souls." Inu yasha said standing with the help of his sheath. Honcho pulled the souls into his arm using his oni gauntlet.

While he was distracted by this Inu yasha swung his sword and hit the gauntlet causing more souls to spill out. "Muchi, a little help please?" Honcho yelled as he drew the souls back in. Muchi used her whip and held Inu Yasha's arms to his side. "Hey! Let him go!" Kagome yelled as she pressed her hands to Muchi's back. As soon as she press her hands to Muchi a blast of holy light exploded send the scantily clad girl flying. "Ouch, I thought that didn't hurt humans, did you know about that." Muchi said standing up next to her brother. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed as she threw her gigantic boomerang at the two oni musha. Muchi drew back her fist and punched it making it stop and drop to the ground. "Please stop; we can't kill you Sango or you either Miroku. We are not here to kill anyone just seal her powers." Muchi said hold her arm which had broken from the attack. Kagome placed her hand on Inu yasha's sjoulders. "I wanna hear what she has to say before we just kill a human." She said walking over to the two injured warriors. Honcho picked up Muchi and took her over to a stream. He cleaned her arm before mending her arm.

"We were told specifically to stop you from getting into Naraku's arms no matter what. We are here to keep you from getting your soul fused to Kikyo's soul and being revived as a demon. If that happens then the true demon lord will be born and Naraku will absorb him and become a god." Honcho explained his gaze fixed on Inu yasha. "What do you have against me?" Inu Yasha asked as he cracked his knuckles. "I wanna know about your brother, he tried to kill us. Is he working for Naraku?" Muchi asked flexing her arm to relieve the stress of her bandages. "You survived a battle with Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked. "How he is a vicious fighter?" The two looked at each other. "Some girl saved us." They said at the same time. The group suggested different reasons why she saved them. "She did it because we played with her." Muchi said bluntly. "She gets bored easily." The group all face vaulted before heading back to the hut to get some sleep. "Kagome do you think should we trust them?" Sango asked as she lay next to her friend. Kagome looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah they are good but they are just not going about it right." She said with a hint of self doubt in her voice. The next morning they were up bright and early to head toward the place where the ominous aura had come from, the place where they will get some answers to their questions.


	2. Chapter 2

As this chapter of the story opens the Inu-gumi were traveling down a dirt road littered with bones of cattle and humans. "There is death in the air," Inu Yasha said as he slightly sniffed. Honcho shrugged a little. "And on the ground and a little on the trees, and a little kid splattered on a rock." Honcho said trying not to be funny. Muchi walked ahead of the group. She felt in her bones that something was near. Just as the feeling grew to the boiling point a whirlwind was heading straight for their gang. "It's that mangy flea bitten wolf!" Inu Yasha growled as his cracked his knuckles. Muchi walked into the path of the whirlwind. "Wolf, what do you want here?" She asked Koga. Koga stopped inches from Muchi. "I came to speak with Kagome." Koga said pushing Muchi out of the way. "Bad move on your part." Shippo said hopping up to Kagome's shoulder. Muchi jumped back from Koga and wrapped the whip around his neck. "Muchi, stop it!" Kagome shouted at the warrior on a mission. Muchi flung Koga over a tree and hung him. "That's enough." Honcho said as he let Koga down. "Damn woman, what did you do that for?" Koga coughed as he regained his breathing pattern. "Never mess with a woman that can kick your ass." Muchi said walking to Kagome's side. Sango slapped her in the back of her head. "Don't attack demons unless they are those wretched genma, and don't argue. I'm older." Sango said taking Muchi by the ear. Koga stood both confused and furious. "Who the hell are you two?" He yelled after letting the welcome fade. Both Muchi and Honcho took hold of their weapons. "Hold on Koga, they are friends or at least they aren't here to hurt us." Kagome said trying to calm Koga. Muchi growled as she held back by Miroku who had his hand on her chest. "The only reason you aren't in the ground is because I'm too pissed to care." Muchi said as she struggled to get past him."Everyone stop!" Shippo yelled at the top of his tiny lungs. Everyone turned in surprise of Shippo's outburst. "Act like adults people! I'm the only child here." He shouted trying to keep in control of the situation. Muchi picked up Shippo and hugged his face to her chest. "You're so cute when you're mad!" Muchi squealed.

Koga was the only one to ask the important question. "Is she always like this?" He asked. Honcho walked over to Muchi and pried her hands loose of Shippo's head. When Shippo was free all he could do was gasp for air. "Yeah, she gets it from being a school girl." Honcho said as he gripped his sword. Everyone started to feel a chill run up and down their spines. The air literally split open with a green mist flowing from it. Genma minions started to step from several spilts. The soldiers wore orange saucer hats and were only skeletons wearing clothes, they carried old chipped and rusted short swords. "Good, they're only zombie warriors. I'll take them" Muchi said as she changed to a red ring. Her whip flashed with flames and was covered in metal, it looked a sword. "I want a crack at these things." Inu Yasha said as he dashed for a genma. Inu Yasha punched one of the genma and sent it flying, but it just got to its feet and let out a blood curdling, raspy yell. "What the…?" Inu Yasha said before he was slashed across the chest by the zombie warrior. Sword was too dull to cut through the kimono top. "Damn, why can't you just stay down?" Inu Yasha was punching the genma left and right, but to no avail. "Enja fire magic!" Muchi said as she repeatedly slashed a single genma. Once it burst into flames she switched orbs to her staff-like thunder whip. "Raisen thunder magic!" She said as she swung the spear and lightning hit the ground in a straight line, stripping the souls from the frail demon bodies. Muchi gathered the souls into her gauntlet and let out a deep breath through her clenched teeth. "Is she always that anger when she fights?" Koga asked. "Yeah." Everyone said in unison. The chill had left everyone's spines when the genma were completely gone. "They use to be human, so why can't I knock them out like one?" Inu Yasha asked Honcho. Honcho thought for a second. "Well, maybe it's because that they are half demon, half human zombies." He replied. He whirled around and sliced a genma in half, the blood splattering on his armor. "Or maybe you need to use a weapon."

Miroku and Sango were completely surrounded and sectioned off from the others. "Kazaana!" Miroku yelled as he removed the beads from his right hand. But before he could open his hand Honcho placed his oni gauntlet in front of it making the black hole's purpose void. "No, this is why they were sent, they can appear from no where in vast numbers, we would only lose you if you open that." Honcho said letting Miroku reseal his hand. "How did you do that?" Miroku asked as he looked at their hands. Honcho turned to see a genma standing almost face to face with him. With the flash of his blade the genma fell to the ground and rapidly decomposed. "Pardon my French but daughter of a bitch…" Honcho said out of context. Muchi flipped him off with the hand she held her gauntlet before punching the genma she had pinned to the ground. "Okay son of a bitch" He corrected himself. Inu Yasha swiftly punched him in the head for the comment. "Hell, whose side are you on?" Honcho asked as he slashed down more genma.

The genma were quickly run through as the final skull was crushed and they sat down to rest. "Man, my aching eye." Honcho said rubbing his right wrist. "I meant wrist, not eye." Koga had a few questions but his body sensed more danger to come. "Hey mutt there's something big is headed this way, so get Kagome out of here." Koga said as he got in Inu Yasha's face. The sound of Muchi tapping her whip to Koga's head made the group back away from him. "I have slight problem with demons messing with my friends, so pound pavement wolf!" Muchi yelled at Koga, who turned tail and dashed off. "I wonder what Koga was talking about?" Sango thought out loud. Honcho slapped Sango on the butt as he walked past her. She turned and brought her Hiraikotsu up and into his stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. "He wanted to tell us he met up with a demon that has an unusual fire aura." He said from the ground. The group all looked down at Honcho with the same thought in their minds. "How did you figure that?" Inu Yasha asked as he helped Honcho to his feet. The oni warrior rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "His tail was burned and he seemed dehydrated despite the fact Muchi hung him out to dry." Honcho said stating his case.

The group started to make their way down the littered path, as they did thoughts kept popping into Kagome's head. 'I wonder why they came back to this time; are they good, Are they truly our friends?' She thought not watching where she was going. Kagome tripped and fell on her face. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha called as he ran to her side. "I'm fine Inu Yasha." She said as she stood up. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. The group turned to see her holding a half-burned skull. "You screamed because of that? But granted I almost screamed when I saw my first genma." Honcho said to the group. Miroku helped Kagome up and dusted her off. Kagome took a few steps away from him her mouth gaping in awe. "You guys, this isn't Miroku." She said pulling out her bow. Inu Yasha pulled his sword from its case and touched it to Miroku's shoulder, as soon as it touched him he burst into blue flames. Muchi and Honcho picked him up only using their hands which held her Oni gauntlets. A bright red light escaped Honcho's Oni gauntlet as he pushed the false Miroku to his knees. "I know he isn't dead so where is he? And where is my Koen?" Honcho asked the fake Miroku. The demon showed its true form: A chameleon demon. Inu Yasha lifted his sword high above his head. "Everyone move outta my way!" He yelled as he brought his sword down. "Kaze no kizu!" Inu Yasha's sword hit the ground and three blades of wind ripped up the ground heading toward the demon imposter. "Enryuu!" The demon yelled as a sword pushed from its gut. "Hey that's mine you evil fucking demon." Honcho yelled. The demon took the hilt of the sword and swung it swiftly at Inu Yasha's attack. The chameleon demon's sword exploded with a wave of fire to block Inu Yasha's attack. "Let me guess my back lash wave won't work on it?" He said as his attack was cut down. Kagome fired an arrow from Kilala's back. "You go bye-bye, now!" The demon said sending a blazing fire ball up at the young woman. "Not today!" Muchi screamed as she cracked her whip. With snap of her wrist it pulled a large boulder from the ground and diverted the fire ball toward Inu Yasha. "Kaze no kizu!" Inu Yasha announced as he struck again. The two blasts swallowed each other and little dust particles from the boulder glinted in the mid-day sun. "How the hell are we gonna beat that thing?" Inu Yasha yelled. The demon's aura flared violently, it scorched the earth all around him. "I've got nothing; anyone else got any bright ideas?" Honcho asked the group. Sango called Kilala to her and whispered into her ear. Kilala nodded and flew next to Muchi. "Hop on Kilala's back; you have the power of ice don't you?" Kagome said from a top the two tailed cat's back. Muchi took Kagome's hand and mounted Kilala as she took flight. The twin tail cat dove and dropped Muchi toward the demon. "Take this!" From almost nowhere Muchi fired a match lock through the demon's hand making it drop the sword. "He's all yours Inu Yasha." Muchi said as she landed on her feet. He lifted his sword once again but this time the demon open his mouth and launched an enormous fire ball that ripped open the earth as it shot like a rocket at the young half-demon. "Not this time, Bakuryuha!" With a circular motion of his sword the Kaze no kizu forced it back with Inu Yasha's energy as well as the chameleon demon. "Inu Yasha is the man." Muchi said as she cheered. A bright, red, light beamed from where the demon had been standing. "Mine!" Yelled Honcho-maru as he ran toward the light; As soon as he touched it the light faded and his normal sword turn into the enryuu that the demon had been carrying. "How in the hell did you do that?" Inu Yasha asked. Honcho laughed and said "That my friend is a secret." The entire group face vaulted with the exception of Kilala and Muchi. "Did you guys miss me?" Miroku said walking up the path. Veins popped up on Inu Yasha's head as he whirled around to see who was talking. "You deserting bastard! Where the hell did you go?" The dog demon growled as he picked up Miroku by his clothing. The monk scratched his head in thought as his mind raced for an answer. "Um… I went out for sushi at an early hour and when I got back you guys had already left, I just followed Honcho's arrows." Miroku explained. The group turned to look at Honcho who was beaming over his new sword. "What? I never said it was him, but I didn't want that imposter to know he was found out." Honcho shot at the group. Both Muchi and Inu Yasha picked the oni boy up by his armor and delivered the beating of a life time. When they finished he was nothing but a pile of lumps and bruises. "Ouch, my aching everything." Honcho mumbled through his fat lip.


End file.
